runfandomcom-20200215-history
Child
The Child is the son of the Duplicator. He is often seen with his father, yet also enjoys sneaking around alone to spy on others. He has adopted the Bunny as a pet, yet he shows no emotion to the Lizard. The Child is described as a "light-weight youngster" in the game. Gameplay The Child can be unlocked by beating the Low-Power Tunnel, or he can be bought in the Shop for 2,000 power cells. Fun fact: The Child used to cost 7,000 power cells! The Child's light weight, combined with his balloon, allow him to run on crumbling tiles without dislodging them. However, when he jumps, the sudden force is enough to knock them loose. The Child has an average speed of 10m/s. He also has low maneuverability, which sometimes makes it difficult for him to move from side to side. While he won't encounter them in Explore mode, any conveyor tiles in Infinite mode will instantly move him to the side, and attempting to go out and in of the tunnel will make him even more difficult to control. The Child floats down slowly, so if he can get enough height, he can jump a long way away. Often you can tell where the child will land after the jump; when he reaches the peak of his jump, the place he will land is a small distance under his feet. His jumps are not normally very high, but if he jumps multiple times in a row, he gets a little more height with each jump. On the third jump, he will jump 10% higher and ~41% farther. This is because he is trying to imitate the Bunny. Personality The Child has a rather fun and immature personality. He is also clever and sneaky and can be found hiding on the background in some of the cutscenes. He only wants to do things that he wants to do, and he is a bit of a trickster, as it is shown that he draws on the Lizard's face when it falls asleep, and he fills his balloon with water so he can splash others with water. Despite this, he's good around the Duplicator, his dad. He also likes burning things, as shown when he found candy in the Low-Power Tunnel, he burned it just because he thought it tasted bad. He is a pet person, and likes animals. He is shown to be fond of Bunny. Nonetheless, he dislikes the Lizard, because he thinks it lacks personality. The Child likes the Bunny and tries to imitate it by jumping higher every time when he jumps lots of times in a row. In this case, he jumps higher and further for each bounce. He only wants to do fun things like reading picture books (Not books without pictures), and jumping off ramps and boxes and floating back down. He also avoids things that are boring, such as school science. Appearance The Child looks to be a smaller version of most of the other characters, who carries around a green balloon. The Ghost has a white balloon instead of green one. He has a white sheet over himself for his Halloween costume. Costumes The Child has one unlockable costume, a Halloween costume. The Child's Halloween costume is unlocked by beating the Low-Power Tunnel. Alternatively, it can be bought in the shop for 750 power cells, which also unlocks the other Halloween costumes, such as the Runner's pumpkin costume.. The Child's costume is meant to be a handmade ghost costume. When the Halloween costume is equipped, the Child wears a white sheet over nearly all of his body, except his feet, with one hole in it for his eye so he could see. His balloon is white as well. The character description for the costumed Child says, "He worked very hard on this costume. Pretend to be scared, ok?" This description revealed that he made it himself. Abilities Physical Abilities Respawn: Every time he falls into holes and gaps, he can respawn in the level, granting him the ability to use the trial-and-error method to figure out how to beat the level and go over the obstacle in front of him. However, this ability is seen in all characters in Run 3, and it is unknown how this can be achieved. Proficient Running Skills: His skills of running is notably great, able to run at a relatively fast speed than other characters like the and the . Enhanced Leap: He can jump relatively high, able to reach about 5 m in terms of height, given that he has only 0.5 m tall, his jumps are very impressive. However, he can jump even higher, as shown that if he jumps multiple times in a row, he can jump 10% higher for each jump. Armed with his balloons, he can make through even the longest gaps. Superb Stamina: He can keep running in a relatively high speed, and won't get tired like the . He hasn't been spotted to feel tired in the game. Enhanced Running Speed: He can run in relatively fast speed, with his top speed reaching about 13 m/s, which is pretty fast, when it is known that his legs are short and his height is only about 0.5 m, being half of the Runner. Invincibility: He doesn't seem to get hurt by any means in the game. Even if he hits a box while running at full speed, he simply stops, and won't get hurt. Also, since he can respawn, even falling into space won't kill him, and will send him back at the starting point instead. Other Abilities Skilled Craftsman: He is shown to be adept to making costumes, able to make a ghost costume all by himself. Even though it is not scary, it is still shown that he has the skills to make a piece of costume. Experienced Reader: He is shown to be able to read books, as shown in cutscene River. In the cutscene, he even mentioned that rivers are wavy, and he saw that in a book. This shows that he is a reader, even though he only likes reading books with pictures. Expert Prankster: He is very skilled at making pranks and jokes to others, such as he draws on the Lizard's face multiple times when it is asleep, and he also plans to splash others with water by filling his balloon with it. He also mentioned for multiple times for wanting to kick the Angel. Expert Shooter: He seems to be quite skilled at playing shooting games, saying that not even the Singer will be able to beat his score of the water gun game at the Trade Fair. Stealth: He is shown to be hiding in the background of multiple cutscenes, spying on the other characters. It is not known if the other characters know that they are being spied, but it is shown that the Angel knew that, shown in the cutscene Sneaking. Statistics Child= |-|Ghost= Achievements Wind Sailor - Go 10 seconds without touching the ground. Follow the Gray Brick Road - Use the Child to beat Level M-4 in only one jump. Memory Test - Don't jump in part 5 of the Low-Power Tunnel. Planning Makes Perfect - Finish part 4 of the River without jumping and without using any tunnel-powered abilities. Cutscenes The Child appears in 29 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of his appearances throughout the story. Note: An asterisk (*) after the name means the Child is hiding in the background of the cutscene. * Batteries* * Nice to Meet You* * Gold Medal * River * Socratic Method * Don't Knock It* * Cheating * Teapot* * Boring * Planet Stolen* * Student Teacher* * Join Us* * Inflation* * Self Assembly * Conspiracy * You Think? * Friendly Greeting* * Angel vs. Bunny * Of Course * Boat Ride * Sneaking * Fourth Condiment * Wait * Superpowers * Can't Wait * Two Month Wait (Part 1) * Two Month Wait (Part 2) * Two Month Wait (Part 3) The Ghost (Child's Halloween Costume), appears in 1 of 65 cutscenes. Here is a full list of his appearances throughout the story. * Candy Infinite Mode Trivia * The Child's Philosophy: books are boring and stupid unless they have pictures, then they're fun! * Jump lots of times in a row to be like the Bunny! * The Child asked the Student why the gray squares sometimes fall but she went on and talked about Re Action Force and never answered his question. * The candy tasted bad but it burned ok. The Child likes watching things burn. * The Child says thank you to whoever left water bottles in all the boxes. He needed water to fill his balloons with. * Sometimes he leaves his balloon behind and hides. The adults never notice because he's so clever. * The Child loves jumping off of ramps and boxes and floating down. Other Trivia * In the cutscene Conspiracy, it is shown that the Child can't pronounce 'conspiracy' properly. He says 'conpiracy' in frame two of the cutscene, and then 'conspirspacy' in frame thirteen, implying that he is quite young. This happens again in the cutscene Sneaking. In frame eight of the cutscene, he says 'Conspircy'. * The Child doesn't like the Angel much, as shown in the cutscenes featuring the Angel's group while they travel back to the Planet. He often asks his father if he can kick the Angel. He probably hates him for kicking the bunny off twice. * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Sneak". It's mainly because he hides in several cutscenes like the Planet Stolen cutscene. * It is shown that the Child has treats with him, and he gives one to the Bunny in Boat Ride. The treats probably came from a box. * In the game's coding, there is a scrapped costume for the Child, called the Ninja. * The Child was given various names related to hiding, sneaking around, and being a shut-in. None of them stuck. * As of January, he is the first character to get an official 3D model publicly. ** It was clarified a stream later that it was only a practice model, and better ones will be made at a later date. Sprite sheets 1072___ASSET__img_character_child_png.png|The Child's sprite sheet 1088___ASSET__img_character_ghost_png.png|The Ghost's sprite sheet ChildDreams.png|3D practice model of the Child on a rocket. On January 28, 2020, player_03 streamed the beginning process of creating the Dream Sequence. It would be updated in a later stream on January 31. Category:Character Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data